


Succulent Blues

by karaginshi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaginshi/pseuds/karaginshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles based off of songs and small themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bigger than Us

_"Please?"_

The words came out half sobbed and pitiful, and even now as he stared at Aoba, hate and regret filled his eyes. Hate for himself, regret for what he had done. He had a good hold on the younger males wrist, if his grip got any tighter he was sure a bruise would stain the porcelain skin hiding below. He was scared to let go, terrified. 

What if he never came back? What if he left forever? What if the glass that contained them, the very translucent box that formed them into one, kept them so well together, cracked and could never be replenished? 

Even worse, what if he never let go of the porcelain hand, grip tightening until the doll shattered into millions of pieces that he could never fix, pieces that would form into a man he didn't love, a man who enjoyed rhyme, enjoyed living on edge, enjoyed destroying his own body for fun.

Aoba had already gone through so much, pushed forward without the help of any other being..

Aoba had fought long and hard and he defiantly didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve any of this. None of it. He needed someone constantly there for him, someone who didn't have to keep their relationship a secret, someone who didn't lash out at him when he hung out with his friends. Someone who'd hear him out about an accident, someone who wouldn't have smacked him from a kiss that was forced upon him by a certain nerd. 

Hesitantly, Koujaku would release his hand, eyes persistently staring into the golden eyes of the doll he'd boxed up in the corner.

Said dolls eyes where widened with fear, tears forming and occasionally, dribbling down his pale cheeks. All he wanted was to leave. Maybe for more than a day, maybe forever. All he knew what that he wanted to be as far away as possible from his childhood friend.

He just needed clear air, someplace that would take away the ache that was throbbing inside of his head. 

"Please?" 

He'd ask again, but Koujaku did not want to answer. Koujaku didn't understand why he was pleading when it should be the other way around. Koujaku should be on his knees, crying, pleading the younger to stay, saying sorry about his lash out and backhand. 

But instead of apologizing, instead of letting him leave, he'd wrap his arms around the smaller, back hunched as he dug his face into crook of Aoba's neck.

They'd stay like that for hours, widened eyes softening as he watched his once heroic boyfriend crumple away from his own mistakes. 

"It's okay Koujaku.", he'd murmur, face softening as he aligned the older's face with his. "I love you."


	2. No One Knows

_Pressing a slender finger to the others lips, he'd bite his own, lust leaking from his eyes as he palmed the younger man through his pants._

_"No one knows."_

_A smirk crept onto his face, teeth releasing their clench as Sly leaned forward, plush lips pressing against chapped ones. Forcefully, he'd roll his lips onto Noiz's, but upon receiving no reply, he'd give a grunt, eyes narrowing as he pulled back. He'd draw an arm back, palm spread open as he swung it forward, colliding it with the others face._

_A chuckle echoed, and it wasn't long before he was shoved back, rough lips spreading his mouth open, pierced tongue darting out to lavish his teeth and gums._

_He liked it like this. Adored the younger man when he lavished him with greedy attention, teeth nipping, blood drawn, and pretty tiny bruises scattering his skin like stars in a galaxy._

Sly was nothing to Noiz, and when it came to Sly the feeling was mutual. 

It was a easy release, someone he could go to for a quick fuck. 

It wasn't anything but that. 

So why when Sly vanish did he feel more lonely than he felt back in Germany? He felt used, sick, but at the same time he didn't bring himself to look for him. 

Not until later that is. 

So now, as Noiz stood in rhyme, all he could do was wish his opponent would function in the way he wanted him to. All he wanted was that communication they had, even if it meant pulling him into these shitty drive-bys and listening to his lies of not knowing him or the game they'd brawled.


	3. Feverish

Feverish. 

That was one way to explain it. 

His skin felt hot and boiled whenever he was around him. He felt like he couldn't control himself, face and shoulders flushing when he saw him. If there was a tail, it would certainly be wagging. 

It was times like this that got him thinking, thoughts both negative and positive, thoughts long forgotten before being brought back up. Thoughts of Sei and the body he was now inhabiting. Thoughts of restraint. Thoughts of Aoba.

_Thoughts of Aoba._

Those where his primary ones. 

He didn't even have to see him to get flustered in thoughts of what they could do, what they did do. Even now as he sat on the steps of their home, sweats bunched up at his knees and black shirt tightly fit, as he watched Aoba water the flowers that had sprung during the passing of winter.

His eyes would train against the curve of his boyfriends shorts, eyes remaining on a particular area for abit too long. Averting his eyes embarrassedly, his face would flush further than it'd been before. 

Ren would try thinking of something else. Like the sweetness of ice cream, or the luxurious scents that came from the kitchen, but no matter what he thought of, all thoughts led back to Aoba. A pale canvas that flushed delicately when touched in just the right places. 

Pulse racing, he'd twitch at the very thought. 

They were so close, yet he knew better than to go about in such a manner in an open area like this. 

Then again Tae wouldn't be home for alittle while longer..

"Ren!" Aoba would yelp, stumbling from the sudden attack from behind. When he felt a tongue press against his cheek, he couldn't help but give a laugh, right hand lifting to swat the other away.


	4. Zeal

_'Another headache'_ he'd groan as he rounded the corner, eyes nearly shut, however, he still caught a glimpse of blonde in the corner. 

With another groan, Sly shuffled his way through the crowd, hand reaching out to snatch a glass from some drunks clumsy hand, ducking between the crowd once again before they could comment on his thievery. 

He'd try to ignore them, tried shuffling his way to the back of the bar, but he knew they'd follow. Their turned up lips proved it, feet moving beneath them as they advanced in his direction. 

Before he could turn the corner by where Mizuki would most likely be at, he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Aoba." - "Yo Aoba."

They'd addressed him at the same time, just like they always had, but he couldn't do much more than roll his eyes, face warping into a grimace as he turned to face them. 

"What?" 

He didn't feel like listening to their crooning, their words of idolization. The only time he was interested in them was when he was lonely, and he definitely wasn't tonight. 

"We thought you'd be here Aoba, we're so glad to see you." It was Virus who spoke first, which wasn't much of a surprise being that he did most of the speaking. 

Bringing the glass to his lips, Sly would tip it forward, the bitter taste of the alcohol burning its way down his throat as his eyes burned away at the blondes face. 

"What do you want?" 

"Why, you're so hateful tonight Aoba. You where so affectionate last night, what happened?" Voice filled with mocked sadness, Virus would continue to smile at the blue haired man. With crossed arms moving, he'd lean forward to press a hand against the males face, sweeping a strand of hair behind his ear. 

Sly jerked back from his touch, eyes warning the duo to stay back. 

Virus let a chuckle fall from his parted lips as Trip advanced.

"You can't say you didn't enjoy our company last night. Your affections must be mutual, you don't have to show it in public for us to know Aoba.~"

"My affections?", he'd finally retort,"-Tch! They come and ago. You really think you can't be replaced?" Sly's lips where pressed together tauntingly, the corners of his mouth rising. 

"Aoba's so cute." Now mere inches from Sly's face, Trip would croon, a hand reaching down to engulf the others as he brought the bitter beverage up to his mouth, finishing off the drink before tipping the smallers hand to the side, glass shattering on the floor beneath them.

Sly couldn't help but return their smirk by now. He couldn't not admire their well hidden disastrous nature. 

Closing his eyes, he'd give his head a roll as he swept his hair behind him and off his shoulders.

"We're your number one fa-" 

"Tch! Everyone looks forward to seeing me, being with me, talking to me. What makes you two any better?" He always did like cutting them off. 

With no instant response, Sly would shove his hands into his jacket pockets. 

Clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth, Sly would snort. The duos eyes held a hint of hesitation as the elder turned to leave. 

They where prepared to follow him, but before they could move he'd stop them in their tracks. 

"At least get me a drink before you try inviting me to your place again." With that, the two would turn to look at each other, dully grinning, they'd nod. 

"Of course Aob-" With his brows knitting together, he'd look at the spot that now stood empty. 

"...Fufu." 

Shaking his head in hidden frustration, Virus would chuckle.

"Guess we'll have to find him?"

"Yeup yeup."


	5. Bond

Adjusting the hat on his head, Aoba would smile triumphantly. 

"See!" He'd exclaim more than necessary, smile spreading across his face as he turned to look at his friend. "Now it's your turn! Here, take this hat!" 

With a smile, Aoba would hand Mizuki a tightly woven straw hat, and although he looked ecstatic, the latter held a look of displeasure. 

"I don't really think this is my type..", Mizuki would mumble to the smaller male, lips pressed into a thin line, yet, they held abit of amusement in them. 

"But we're going to need them for the beach. C'mon Mizuki! I'm sure it'll look good on you!", giving a playful wink, Aoba would look back at the provided mirror propped in front of them. 

With a more than dramatic sigh, Mizuki would lift the hat to his head, lowering it slowly as if it'd bite him at any second. Giving the others shoulder a nudge to the right, Mizuki would make room for himself to observe, tan face turning side to side as his reflection stared back at him. 

"Do you like it?", Aoba would inquire bashfully, hands lifting up to mess with the burgundy bangs sticking out from beneath the straw. 

"It's..okay?" 

Not satisfied with his answer, Aoba would huff, arms crossing as he glared up at the tan man. 

Seeing the others reaction, Mizuki would give himself another skeptical look before giving a chuckle, hand rising to pat Aoba on the shoulder. 

"It isn't all that bad.", With a crooked smile, the rib leader would tuck his hands into his short pockets, leaning back on his heel as he watched Aoba's face warm up. 

"Good." 

Stepping closer, Aoba would stand on the tips of his toes as he placed a warm kiss beneath the permanent tear that remained there.


	6. Teared thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wondered what Virus would do if Aoba told him that he loved him and that he wanted to only be his partner, excluding Trip from their lives.  
> Of course Aoba would most likely never come to love either of the two, but I could imagine him doing this to get away from the stronger of the two, and then hopefully, defeating Virus eventually if they'd fled alone.  
> Oh well.

Sitting at the middle of the bed, Virus held a glass of wine, pants undid and settled deep into his _lover_ , he'd stared down affectionately at Aoba. Aoba, who was currently pricked by the pain of the blonde's roughness, had a consistent trail of tears marked down his face.

"Virus." 

It had been so long since Aoba spoke to him, so the sudden piped up voice left him in shock, stalling him at the spot. 

"Please.", he'd repeat, eyes swelling up with tears. "I know you and Trip don't get along too well... and I love you Virus, please take me away with you, only the two of us." 

Trembling and crying, Aoba would clench the others palms with much desperateness. He'd use all his might, teeth biting into his bottom lip as he looked up at the blonde with much hopefulness, too much.

Without receiving a response, Aoba would aligned his face with the others. 

"Please Virus, Please. I love you and I just want to get away, I just want to leave."

Throughout it all, Virus would remain silent, not knowing what to say or how to go about this situation.

Feeling his attempts at coaxing the other into leaving resulted in complete failure, he'd give a shaky moan, arms snaking their way around Virus' neck as he pressed his face into the crook of the others neck, inhaling his strong scent of wine, he'd lean his head against Virus' broad shoulders. 

"I love you so much..", he'd repeat desperately, the index finger of his left hand tracing shaky circles into the blondes back. "-we could live together like a couple.. You could keep me locked in a room for all I care." Rolling his head back, he'd look up at the glasses wearing man. Reaching a hand up, he'd pull the others glasses off before leaning up, arms entwining from around his shoulders. 

"I just want it to be the two of us.", hesitantly, Aoba would pull himself off the others lap, hips straddling as he looked into the others eyes for any signs of frustration. With humble hands, he'd place the glasses onto his own face, blurring his vision from his horrible reality. 

Without finding any frustrated signs, he'd lift his own face up, tender lips rolling against Virus' as he'd grind back down onto the others dick. 

"I love you.", he'd whimper desperately, tears beginning to swell up into his eyes once again. This time, they'd stain the glass before dribbling down his cheeks. 

Still without a word, and dazed from the high he was given by Aoba's pleading suggestion, Virus would allow his eyes to shut, lips beginning to function as he rolled them back, hands roaming up Aoba's body before latching to the back of his head, pulling his face in closer as he tipped his head to the side for better access. 

When they pulled away, a faint trail of saliva remained connected to their bruising lips. 

With an amused chuckle, Virus would reach a hand up, thumb dabbing away at the collected saliva. 

"The two of us?", excited by the idea, Virus would give it a second thought.


	7. Let me in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba is a vampire who often pleads for Noiz to come and play.

"Noiz." 

He was already asleep, curled up on the floor of his apartment. It was cold, freezing, but of course, the temperature didn't effect him. It never had. 

"Noiz, come out an play." 

The crooning was sweet, the continuous tapping of finger nails against his window, but even now, he had no intention of getting up. He was tired, nothing more than a good nights sleep could do. He'd refuse to rise from where he slept, refused to acknowledged the voice that beckoned him forward. If only he'd turned the elder man away when they first met. If only he hadn't invited him over after their third month of meeting.

It was a weakness, the crooning, the loving, the pain he never felt. They where all things that made it hard for him to deny Aoba. No matter what, he'd always let him in with welcoming hands. Always had a place for him to sleep, a vein to drink from. 

"This is disgusting.." 

It came out murmured and below ear level, even with heightened senses, Aoba couldn't have heard that. 

"Noiz.. Please let me in." 

The more he asked, the more his tapping decreased. By his last ask he was sobbing, his hurriedly pleading filling the apartment room from the outside in, until suddenly, there was silence. Blinking his eyes open, Noiz would look up at the blind shielded window, lips parting as the room was filled with silence. 

"Hm..." 

This was new. It was odd for Aoba to give up so easily. Groaning, Noiz would allow his eyes to shut once more. 

The sudden slamming coming from his window shot him up, arms propped against the floor as he pushed his way onto his feet. 

"Noiz! Open the window Noiz! Let me in!" 

He didn't sound angry, no, Aoba was never angry. He was crying again, his agonized wailing hitting Noiz right were his heart was, a cold thing that never seemed to recognize true emotion. Was this what it felt like? 

From what it sounded like, Aoba was most likely throwing himself again the window, the blinds giving in every now and then, jarring inward towards the room with each rattle of the glass. 

When he cracked the blinds back and pulled the glass over he was greeted with the usual sight.

There stood Aoba, blue hair cupping around his face, golden eyes filled with translucent tears. He was quivering, hands clutching into his shirt, his jacket was no where to be seen, and his headphones hung lazily around his neck. Beneath the moon, it was hard to see the blood that soaked his shirt. 

"Noiz.." 

His tears remained at the base of his lashes, golden orbs focusing on bright greens ones. His face was caked in dry blood, most of it chipping off by now. The only fresh blood that remained was the faint line that dribbled between Aoba's lips, making it's way dangerously slow down his chin. It only added to the collection on his shirt when it dripped off, not that it mattered. 

"What the fuck is your problem?"

Aoba remained silent, head tipped down as he listened to Noiz rant off. Noiz crossed his arms broadly above his chest, narrowed eyes boring into the pale man. 

"I said I didn't want to see you anymore. I thought you understood, so why the hell are you back now?" 

"I missed you."

Bringing his head up, Aoba would look at the other through pitiful eyes. Reaching a hand up only to have it shoved away. 

"Well I didn't."

"You don't mean that..", Aoba would respond automatically, his eyes where beginning to appear glossy again, and with a sigh, Noiz would try to conceal his own anger, thumb and fingers rubbing above his eyes, then shifting to his temples. 

"I do.", he'd retort, snorting with dissatisfaction. More silence would remain between the two, the blocks building higher up, pushing them further apart than they where before. Noiz had never felt as alone as he feels now. He still wouldn't allow him to come in, letting him in would do him no good.

With time, he'd allow his hands to drop by his sides. 

"I'm leaving." 

Blinking up at the other, Aoba's mouth would hang agape. 

"W- where?" placing his hands down gently against the window frame, Noiz would watch him as he did so. Aoba began to quiver again. Noiz noticed how the smaller pressed his body against the window, feet tapping impatiently, worriedly against the floor of the veranda. 

Aoba waited for an answer that would never come. Golden orbs searched around for something to say, something to tell the other, but his attention was caught when the nineteen year old spoke up. 

"Far from here. I don't want to stay in Midorijima anymore. I want to be as far away as possible from here and from you." 

"N- no. You don't mean that.", Refusing to allow the words to sink in, Aoba would shake his head back and fourth. "Please n-no Noiz please-", trembling hands would reach up, cupping Noiz's face.   
But the only thing he could see where those piercing green eyes, they wouldn't budge, holding their cold and hardness, refusing to give Aoba any hope. 

"You only have yourself to blame." 

His lower lip would continue to tremble, fingers stroking against Noiz's face to get a reaction. Any reaction that was different from the cold glare he was receiving. 

"Noiz no.. Please, let me come in. I'll change your mind, I promise.", Aoba was desperate, he couldn't have Noiz leave.. No, Noiz couldn't leave, he couldn't.. 

Aoba was shocked when the german pulled away, body disappearing into the darkness of his bedroom. 

"Noiz?", Aoba watched as he walked towards his bed, body straddling the comforter as he got comfortable. 

With outstretched arms, Noiz would sigh. 

"Come in Aoba. Come here."

A weak smile would pass along the blue haired mans face, and as he climbed in through the window, he'd close the glass behind him. Rounding the corner, and climbing onto the bed, he'd straddle Noiz, both legs resting on either side of the Germans thighs. Placing his hands on Noiz's shoulders, he'd hunch down, cold lips pressing against warm ones. 

Noiz knew he would regret this by morning, but he wouldn't have to worry about this happening again.   
He'd already packed all his things, he had a flight to Germany the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you ever want me go continue a drabble, feel free to comment me asking.   
>  ' v ')


	8. In Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku is surrounded by women, but he can't get a blue haired mullet out of his head. (When he is still confused about his mixed feelings for Aoba???)

The smell of flowered fragrance was strong. Stronger than he ever thought it would be, and for some reason he found it completely disgusting. The hands that skated around his open flesh and kimono only seemed to dull his interest further. The very site of lipstick only further engrossed him in disgust. 

"Koujaku." His name is constantly repeated. Every day, every minute, every second. Their continuous crooning never seems to cease, and now even the male can't seem to find them as interesting. Something he used to love so much seems to be dulling down. The further he feels this, the more that bulb happens to crack. The more that light ceases to shine. His lust for woman has continued to decrease, and even now as he is standing, a group swarming around him, he can't seem to brighten his interest like it used to be. 

. 

He'd brought one back to his house again. That maybe if he'd indulged in her, maybe if he spend intimate time these thoughts would fade. 

Staring down at her, he'd move his hips, the girl gaping from the sudden movement. 

He felt bad. He really had. No matter what he couldn't see her as who she was. 

The two appearances where completely different, not to mention the two genders were no where alike. 

With each rock he'd picture long blue hair. With each blink he'd see golden eyes. 

As they kept going, he only softened. She couldn't seem to get him hard.

.

And although he feels that way, he doesn't turn them down. He doesn't want them upset, for, like he's always said, a woman is to be treated special. A woman needs to be treated right, and now that he thinks over his words he feels like this situation is the complete opposite. He isn't treating them right. He's simply leading them on. There is no way he'd ever enter another relationship with one of them. No way it would happen.. 

He has to leave, has to rejoice, has to refresh to find out what is causing these pleasures to fade. He tells himself he doesn't know what the cause is. Tells himself that he needs to figure it out, needs to trust his heart and not blind it by his mind. 

So he dismissed them. Every single last girl is told that he must get somewhere, that he isn't feeling good and that maybe sometime he'll see them at his shop to give them a trim. 

They are upset, but he doesn't spend time to rethink it. All he wants is to get out, to go far from this. 

.

"Aoba." 

"Hm?" 

The slender figure of his childhood friend turns around cautiously, he'd lifting as he removed the headphones from his ears. 

"What is it Koujaku?", the boy asks with a smile. 

The very scene causes warmth to fill him thoroughly, he feels a shiver, but he's good at covering it up. 

"What is it you're doing later?" 

Pausing for a moment, Aoba would tap his headphone in thought. "I have one more package to deliver before I'm off work. I thought if visit Mizuki, but I'm not sure." 

Hearing his response, the elder would simply nod. 

"Ah, alright.." 

Aoba was now fiddling with a package in hand, eyes looking down at it's address before he looked back up at the taller man. 

"You can come over later if you'd like? I'm not doing anything then.. So if yo-"

"No- No! I'm fine Aoba, I was just curious."

Before the smaller could see the flush that had blossomed across his face, he'd turned and walked away. 

Simply shrugging, Aoba would put his headphones back on before walking off. 

.

His pace quickened when he got within reach of the house, hand reaching out, he'd pull it open.  
Aoba always did have a bad habit of not locking doors. Taking his sandals off and placing them neatly aside, he'd creep up the stairs, being sure to not wake Tae in the process. Rounding the corner and entering Aoba's room, he would give a longing sigh of relieve. 

With the gentleness his hands consisted of, he'd crouch onto the bed, slipping off his kimono as he did so. With his arms engulfing the other, he'd bury his face into the crook of the smallers neck. 

"Koujaku.."

Silence would pass between the two as a lazy yawn resounded. 

"What are you doing?", Aoba asked through the cloudy stage he was currently in. One of his hands had managed to fist, moving up to rub gently against his closed eyelids. 

"What I should have done a long time ago."


	9. One Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip was frighteningly gentle at times, strong fingers rubbing against Aobas hollowed cheeks and shoulders. He was trying to comfort him, but no amount of comfort could make Aoba comfortable with his current situation.

1.  
The way he bit into his lip was hideous, a monster with such charms as himself shouldn't be eligible to roam around, not here, not anywhere. He shouldn't exist, he had to be another delusion, had to be another part of his corrupted mind, but when the blue haired teen saw him speak to others, their lips turning up with his natural charm, he knew that this monster was real. He could only hope to swivel his life away from him, for if his heart where to fall into his hands, he knew everything would be over. 

 

He tipped himself back in the stooled chair, pale fingers drumming against the black counter top of his friend's bar. He kept stealing glances behind him when he got the chance, each sway making his face flush further. With a turn of his head, he'd witness the blonde beauty staring back at him, blue pupils hidden behind the translucent glass of his eyewear. He was currently seated between two females, each one passing giggles and touches, but the blonde seemed to be fixed on something else. 

 

When he finally caught the blunette peaking at him, his attention from the females was completely diverted. He was smiling, his lips pressing up in a pretty pattern as he glared affectionately at the blue haired stranger seated at the bar. His fingers beckoned him forward, but Aoba stayed connected to the stool, not wanting to move, and most certainly not wanting to intervene with the females that would most likely give him irritable glares. 

 

The less Aoba began to look, the more the blonde grew hesitant. Pressing his lips to each girls ear, he's whisper lies and promises of returning later. Tucking his tie neatly into the green and black meshed overtop he had on, he'd approach the smaller with an earnest smile, lips parting as he happened to pick up two drinks on his way over there. 

 

"I'd called you forward but you avoided my suggestion.", the blonde started, rounding the other as he delicately shoved a glassed beverage into the smallers hands. 

 

Aoba hesitated for only a second, perfect teeth nibbling into his bottom lip as he thought of a suitable response. He was about to response with the most stupidest murmur ever, but lucky for him, the blonde spoke first. 

 

"I'm Virus..", tipping his drink to the side, he'd lean onto the bar counter as he stared delectably towards the smaller. 

 

"Aoba.", the bluenette managed to squeak out before the other came relatively close to his face, nose brushing as he'd breathe out the smallest alcohol stained breath.

 

"You're rather gorgeous, Aoba."

 

.

 

" _N- Nggh!_ ", his voice was muffled by the cloth shoved into his mouth. He was weeping, trembling, hands clenching around the wall that gave no support. His body was heaved up, pressured against the stall's door. Virus leaned in close, lips pressed generously against the other neck as he gave a sudden thrust upward. 

 

"You feel- nh- so _good_ Aoba.", Virus would grunt, devious lust laced in his words as he continued to thrash Aoba from behind, cock pulsing inside as the smaller clenched around him. The heavy music pumping through the bar covered any pleas the blue haired man managed to whimper. Even with the blondes harsh, loud, unwanted sex everything would go unnoticed by the outside world. 

 

He'd give another choked moan when Virus burrowed himself deep within, nose nuzzling into the sweaty neck of the assaulted before he came. To Aoba, it seemed like the creamy fluid never ceased. It continued to fill him until it finally dripped out, spreading along his thighs before several drops pursed onto the floor. 

 

Aoba was dizzy by the end, the struggle to keep his eyes open became something he could no longer with hold. The stall clicked open, but he could no longer care. He was exhausted, out of breath, and trembling from the waist down. He only lifted his head up enough to see an almost identical look alike of his assaulter. 

 

The last thing he felt was his body being heaved (once more), followed by something large and blunt inserting itself into his priorly prodded hole. 

 

.

2.  
He'd told him not to fuss, to relax, but of course, Aoba wouldn't give in easily at first. His beginning episodes would consist of constant kicking and screaming, arms flailing in all directions possible, and as much as the duo hated to, they would have to lock him up until he was too tired to fight back. 

 

Sometimes the days of solitude would last weeks. Trip would pass by the room constantly, quietly, to glance at the bounded boy within the blackened walls. It pained him to not have him in his room, within the confinements of his bed, but he also loved to watch him break. Loved to watch him fall apart from his tightly woven pride. 

 

It had proved to take a lengthly amount of time. Aoba was a force to reckon with, and he certainly didn't let go as soon as they had estimated. But with time came his realization that escape wasn't an option. He'd have to cope with his new way of life and constant humiliation. 

3.  
He could never take favorites, not that he had one. They where both humiliating to the core, not to mention the constant abuse they put him through. He'd cry whenever they weren't around. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction. He'd hold the tears in, no matter how harsh they were, or how hard they thrashed, Aoba refused to deliver them what they were so deprived towards getting.

 

That's why it was so important for him not to cry. He used to cry constantly when everything first happened. The kidnapping, the forcing, the torture, everything. He'd even cry when they fed him, mouth blabbering in hysterics, snot running as they forced food that would only be hacked out seconds later. 

But even then, although he'd say he wouldn't favor, surprisingly, there was one he'd prefer to be around over the other. 

Surprising enough, Aoba found himself more ' _at peace_ when around Trip. Not because he was any better, but because he wasn't reminded of his stupid decision. When Virus offered to go into the bar's hallway, Aoba should have refused. When Virus ushered him into the bathroom he should have dismissed himself. Should have pulled out his coil. Should have yelped over to Mizuki. 

 

But he hadn't, and now, those are all just actions that _could_ have made a difference. Dwelling upon such thoughts wouldn't bring him to peace. Not anymore. 

So sadly, Trip did. 

The roughest and most sadistic of the two was the one to make him forget about his own mistakes. 

However, there where times Trip would watch Aoba from across the bed with one eye, the other closed for no apparent reason. 

Those where the times Aoba liked most through this darkness he'd reside in. 

 

4.  
Trip was frighteningly gentle at times, strong fingers rubbing against Aobas hollowed cheeks and shoulders. He was trying to comfort him, but no amount of comfort could make Aoba comfortable with his current situation. He had always wriggled and trashed below the blonde, but he was nothing compared to the yakuza, so by now, he knew better than that. 

 

How long had it been? One, two months? 2 years, 3 years? He wasn't counting. It had been so long since Aoba stopped. Instead he'd lay still, almost lifeless, arms outstretched on the bed, each resting on either side of his head. The only movement coming from him would be the steady rise and fall of his chest. 

 

His movements where always so fluent, by now, his body was submissive, laying still like the perfect doll he was at heart. If it weren't for the breathing, he would truly resemble one. Skin scattered with pretty purple blotched marks, they'd constrict and stand out on his white landscape. Trip licked at his lips as he admired his handy work. 

 

With eyes set like a lion on his meal, he'd reach down to unbind the cloth restricting Aoba's vision. Pushing the cloth onto the smallers forehead, Trip leaned his face down, lips rubbing against Aoba's plushed ones below. 

 

"Pretty little face.", he'd babble with strict harshness before allowing his tongue to dart out and press it's way into Aoba's mouth. It didn't take much effort, and before he knew it he was rubbing the slick muscle against the tender gums of his dolls mouth. 

 

As Trip continued to abuse the blue haired mans mouth, Aoba stared up at the ceiling, refusing to look at the other with his dimmed gold eyes. Even though he felt no pain, he couldn't stop the tears that dared prickle and blob around the corners of his eyes. Before long they began making patterns down his cheeks, lines caving in as they fell against the silk of the bed.

 

"Aoba, you're crying." 

 

There it was. As if Aoba's tears where something new, Trip would halt in place, lips removing themselves from the silent man below. Leaning down he'd press his tongue against the trails, tongue licking up and taking away any of the tears that remained there. With all that gentleness he hadn't consisted of, he'd bring the eye bind back down, covering the dimmed orbs as he tightened the cloth. 

 

If Aoba where still in his right mind, he would've yanked away, would've clawed at the other till he was bound to that isolated room.  
If Aoba hadn't realized the truth, he would've still been fighting back today. This was his life now. This is how it would play out. As much as he'd hate to admit it, Virus and Trip where the only two he had left. The realization is what silenced him. All escape was futile. 

 

"Trip.", he'd breath, lips parting just enough to allow the name to roll out. His voice was quivery, every letter rasped out as he clenched the fabric surrounding Trip's wrist. " _Trip.._ ", he'd repeat, this time the words came out more hesitantly. He was now regretting that he had spoke out. It would've been better if he'd kept his voice to himself. 

 

The thudding of his heart would reach up to his ears when the blonde smirked, hands encircling around Aoba's throat. All sounds where drowned out, except for the blood that seemed to pound through his head. Trip removed the bind from Aoba's eyes once again, wanting to see the pleading look in his eyes as he asked whatever it was he so demanded weakly. 

 

Aoba's eyes scanned the blonde's features before he rose a hand, fingers pressing delicately against the larger man's jawline. Aoba found himself regretting the plead. The way Trip looked at him was hideous, a monster with such charms as himself shouldn't be eligible to roam around, not here, not anywhere..


	10. Shades of Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly/Ren, Aoba/Ren   
> 098; 
> 
> A (broken) Aoba and a (mending) Ren. After time he starts to wonder, is Aoba really the one broken, or is it him?

0.  
 _"Can't break through your world  
Because you live in shades of cool"_

 

1.  
"A-aoba.."

 

Aoba let out a screech, eyes narrowed dangerously as he defiled his side of the room. Besides the anger that seemed to seep off him, he couldn't help but let out discreet sobs, body racking as he tipped his magazine stack, causing each and every one to topple off and scatter along the bedroom floor. 

 

Ren stood back, he knew better than to go near an emotionally recked Aoba. However, he wasn't aware of what was causing such a ruckus, Aoba was usually going around recking people, it was hardly the other way around. Licking his partially dry and irritable lips, Ren decided (after Aoba's self tussle), that he should approach him, arms outstretched and eyes filled with concern. 

 

"Don't touch me-" the words came out broken and certainly NOT positive, it's as if he hesitated before speaking them out, even now as he looks up at umber pupils, he's debating on biting the words in. Eating them back up and locking them away when Ren gives him those bubbly, concerned eyes. He's breaking from the inside out. He'll never feel closure. 

 

Aoba shakes, trembles, holds his arms out to his twin in the same manner before clashing into his arms. His lip is quivering and his tears are beginning to soak Ren's shirt. He doesn't explain, and Ren knows he won't. That's just how Aoba was, there wasn't a further explanation for that. 

 

2\.   
They'd both been laying in Ren's bed for an hour. After picking up his mess and bringing up some tea, Aoba seemed to settle down. With the warm beverage gone, Ren would listen to the steady breath of his twin. He'd come to the conclusion that this was nice. He liked it better when Aoba was home. When he was out and about, there was no telling what he did. Ren could only guess what had happened when Aoba's clothes are dirtied and his flesh is peppered in bites and purple blotches. 

 

If he where to be honest, the feeling is along the lines of jealousy. He doesn't like to think about others violating Aoba, whether the bluenette approves of it or not. 

 

He's brought back out of his trance when he feels a tug on his necklace. Looking down, he meets eyes with his brother. His golden hues are hazy, his once exasperated face now appearing bored. He cocks his head, lifts his body an inch or so up before he parts his pink lips. 

 

"Maybe a goodnight kiss will make things better." 

 

Ren clears his throat, once, twice, eyes darting away before a hand is pulling his face back. Aoba's got that sly smile on, body lurching forward with ease as he rubs his lips against Ren's.

 

"You're home to me." He says quietly, which is barley audible above both of their breathing. 

 

Ren's about to interject, about to tell Aoba that 'of course I'm home, we are brothers, twins-', but when Aoba rolls his lips, eyes closing as he gives a low moan, Ren can't find it in himself to do so. 

 

He's been feeling mushy ever since. 

 

3.  
"There isn't anything wrong with this." The bluenette drawled, fingers tethering with the necklace Ren wore. His breath smelted of heavy alcohol, and Ren can only guess he'd chugged everything in his general direction (and in pretty much every direction if Ren where to be honest). But in the heat of the moment, he can only watch as Aoba palms him through his sleep wear. 

 

Now that he thought of it, being rudely awakened didn't seem so bad anymore. With a gasp, he'd grind his stiffened member into his younger twins hand, shuttering pleasantly from the friction. If Aoba had been in his right mind, Ren would have thought twice about bending over his brother and fucking him raw. But since he wasn't, that's exactly what he'd do. However, throughout it all he'd feel shame.

 

He wished he had it in him to push his twin back, but that didn't seem like much of an option. 

 

"N- Nhh", Aoba whined quietly, rubbing his ass back as Ren fumbled to push down his jeans and boxers, hands groping the pale flesh of Aoba's ass. For awhile he'd keep a hand glued to his brothers left cheek, tongue lavishing three of his fingers before he lowered them to Aoba's entrance, forcing two in before he began worming them in till he was knuckles deep. The sensation made Aoba's legs spread further, hips rocking back as his upper body leaned down to rest against the mattress. Despite being drunk, he'd know to keep his voice away from prying ears, and by prying he meant their grandmother that slept below. 

It didn't take much effort for Ren to bend down the elastic of his own boxers, the tip of his dick aligning with Aoba's entrance. He'd slip each finger out generously, mouth watering as he rocked his hips forward, sending him entirely in in one full go. 

The sudden action made Aoba groan, teeth biting into his fisted hand, face pressing into the mattress as he did so. Ren wouldn't slow down after that, every thrust only came faster, and before he new it, his dick was twitching, face and chest flushed as Aoba clenched around him, his smaller body bouncing above him in a sloppy fashion. 

Ren's curling his toes by then, grip tight as he goes to pull out, but Aoba's hands are quick to keep his grip on his waist, pressing further down as he sucks the rest of his member in. 

_"Ahh Fuck, No- Keep it inside- !"_

Not being able to hold back, Ren tightens his grip, jerks his hips upward and buries his seed deep into his twin. 

4.  
The way he attached his lips with Aoba's, sewing such parts together in perfect rhythm. It was addicting, something he'd never want to let go of, but he knew that by the end of the night, his lover would diminish to just a friend, just a brother, just a twin. This encounter would reside to the back of Aoba's mind, And Ren wouldn't dare bring it back up, not when he laid awake in bed watching the other toss and turn, not when they sat on the table for breakfast. Never, that's simply how it was with Aoba.

 

He feels the need to tell him, feels he should scoop Aoba up, taking him in his own arms and carry him throughout all his problems, be there to guide and mend him. Be there to mend his broken mind. Ren comes to the decision that he wants to be the only one to fix Aoba, just like when they were children. 

 

5.  
Ren doesn't believe he had ran faster any other day. He was panting once he reached the hospital, face red and out of breath, he'd topple towards the front desk, asking for the room number of Aoba Seragaki. Hearing that he was looking for, and getting a good set of directions, he'd take off towards his destination. 

 

Aoba only grins when he sees him. 

 

6.  
 _Aoba's got an ache in his head and it won't stop. Ren has an ache in his heart and it's breaking further apart._

 

He has nothing better to do than waste away in the confinement of his home, their home, as _he_ constantly enjoys himself outside. He's been running around with Mizuki and Clear, those two kids from school that he can hardly pay much attention to. 

 

_'He's really cool! He says he wants to start a tattoo business once he's out of highschool, He's a real great artist too Ren! Well- I mean, apparently, to work in such a career you'd need the skills right?'_

 

He can hear the door open from his currently position on his bed. He'd been laying face down, back exposed with his lack of shirt. The next thing he hears it the creak of their door frame, wood pushed forward as Aoba enters. He doesn't both to look up, presses the side of his coil to see the time. 

 

3:50 am 

 

"Hey-", comes from the bluenette's mouth, Ren can nearly hear the smile in his voice. "You're still up?" 

 

The next thing he knows, Aoba is sliding into the empty space between him and the wall. Unlike before, he wouldn't smell of alcohol. He'd smell sweet, Ren couldn't quite pinpoint it exactly, but he'd almost assumed it was a strawberry scent of such. 

 

"How was your night Aoba?" 

 

He keeps their conversation casual, waits for his younger twin to answer, but to no valid, he turns to see what's taking up his time. 

 

Aoba's looking directly at him, elbow propped against the mattress, hand tucked beneath his pale skin, holding his head up as he pursed his lips towards Ren.

 

"You say you're always trying to help me. You say I'm the one who needs fixing, but Ren, I'm starting to think you're the broken one." 

 

Stretching his arm out, Aoba runs his fingers generously through his brothers hair, makes sure to run circles right beneath his ear and down his neck. Ren's breath hitches, face flushing as he diverts his eyes from Aoba's currently prying ones.

 

When Ren doesn't answer, Aoba pulls back. He heaves a sigh and lays on his back, he only closes his eyes momentarily before blinking them back open. His gaze is then fixed to the ceiling, arms wrapped around himself. 

 

"What's wrong Aoba?" 

 

The bluenette can only chuckle, eyes and lips lightening up before they fall closed once again. 

 

"Mizuki told me something earlier that got me thinking. He said that life scares him. He said that life is filled with promises and lies, that it allows you freedom, but also keeps you docked so that you cannot go out too far. That it blinds you from reality at times, but is also there in the end to set you in your right mind. That it holds you as a doll, bound by strings before it grows tired of you, lingering fingers no longer pressing you forward, it let's you fall back. He said life is a game everyone enters, whether it's willingly or not. That your next move it to gravitate towards success, or fall back into the darkness that is nearly always willing to consume. He told me to step forward, and to not fall back."

Aoba takes a breath, opens his eyes before turning onto his side, looking up at Ren through the darkness before grabbing at one of his hands, engulfing it with his. 

 

"Don't fall back Ren. Keep stepping forward. Do whatever makes you happy Ren, even if it has tremendous consequences."

 

7.  
With Aoba's loss of memory, Ren could only allow his feelings to subside to the very back of his mind. The task proves to be everything but easy. He's finding it hard to not think of Aoba in such away. Before all this, before the accident that took place exactly one year and five months ago, he didn't have to reside his feelings. Didn't have to hide what ached in his heart, Aoba had came to him with a reflecting heart, but now it had shattered and Ren is at a loss of what to do with all this unrequited affection. 

There where times he'd sit in their shared room, times when Aoba wasn't there of course, tongue rolling and lips moving as he told himself to forget. To release. 

_Aoba I'm sad_

At the end of the day, those where the only words recited. It was a chorus, a broken record in repeat. Those three words where never forgotten, and by this point, Ren began to believe that he was the broken one.

 

8.  
He knocks on the door, but there isn't a response. Heaving a sigh, Ren pries the door open gently, glancing in, eyes instantly narrowing to seek the other individual out through the darkness. When he sees him he gives a sigh of relieve. And although he'd wish Aoba wasn't asleep, he'd reason that it was better than him being up and partying with various individuals. He watches the steady rise and fall of Aoba's chest, makes sure to outline his figure through the hazardous bundles of blankets before he nears. 

 

He only had his long sleeve and boxers on, navy shirt pulled halfway up his torso, exposing his expansion of skin. Aoba lays still, eyes shut gracefully as he continued to sleep. He had his thighs spread open, one leg touching the wall as the other dangled off the mattress. The position itself was lewd, creamy skin exposed in too many places, places Ren has been dying to get a good look and grab at. 

 

He twitches momentarily, eyes trailed on the flesh among his thighs as he leers onto the bed, knees touching the inside of Aoba's thighs. Ren gives a shaky breath as he lowers his arms, hands trailing below his twins lower thighs before he slowly heaves them up, trying his best not to wake the other. His lips feel drier than usual, so he's sure to lap at them with his tongue, his eyes are slanted and his breathing has already picked up. He hasn't even done anything and he's already this aroused. 

 

Ren heaves a satisfied sigh as he grinds whatever of his crotch he can reach against Aoba's. He feels the cloth of his boxers becoming tighter, a tent forming as he pushes Aoba's thighs up, nearly pressing them against his younger twin's chest as he did so. He trembles, eyes rolling back, teeth biting down on his lip as his dick twitched against the cloth restricting him from Aoba's ass. 

 

" -Ah."

 

The small moan he hears instantly stalls him, and when he looks down gold eyes are trained on him. They're hazy, slanted and have hints of lust. Aoba himself is flushed from his cheeks to his ears, index finger trapped between his teeth as he excitedly nibbles on it. 

 

Watching his brother in such a position makes him instantly jerk back, embarrassment apparent as he begins to fumble with his tongue, eyes darting everywhere but on his twins face. 

 

That's when Aoba startles him. He arches his back, arms finding their way behind himself as he begins to prop his body up, legs sliding perfectly off the bed to allow him to stand up. Ren's on the floor, and before him is his younger brother. Face flushed and shirt pulled up, blue hair teased , and a hand messing with the elastic of his boxers. 

 

He begins to lower himself, knees bending as he gets on eye level with the currently floor-sitting Ren. 

 

"What's wrong Ren?", he'd asks, arm reaching out to brush his older brothers hair back, carding the hair till it stayed behind his ear. Ren's face flushes further, he tries to retract, tries to recoil back, but Aoba's touch is so warm, so welcoming. It's hard to pull away from what feels like home in your heart.


End file.
